Holding On A String
by Just.Call.Me.Impossible
Summary: It was their idea. It was Fang and Angel's idea to kick me out of the Flock and replace me with Maya. All that they know (THOUGHT!) Is that I was being a pain. What they don't know is that the people we never trusted. We had to start trusting. And I've changed more than you know. I felt like i was holding on a string. MY FIRST FAN FICTION! R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story so please no bad comments but I would love suggestions. Later into the story i will need some OC's. I haven't read all the books so i have a friend who has all the info so i have no idea which book to start this off so please please please if you are really picky about that stuff, just bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride book series nor the flock. I only own the plot and some of my OC's.**

_Max_

We were on our way to the School again. I honestly have no idea why we are even going there. It was Angel's idea. She told me that they had some important info on us there. We were in the sky now, on our way to the hell hole and i could just feel Fang's eyes burning a whole into my head.

"What's wrong?", I asked, concerned about his gaze. "Nothing." He said almost immediately, "It's just that I think we need to land."

"Okay" I say totally confused. So I signaled everyone that we need to land and they did. What was really creeping me out was that ever since Angel told me that we needed to go to the school, no one has talked to me except Fang. And even that was awkward."So what's up?" I turned around to look at my flock. Guilt. Fear. Anger. Was what I saw in their faces. Anger especially coming from Angel. "Guys?" Still no response.

"Hello Maximum..." _Maya._ I turned around to see my identical twin.

" What are you doing here?" I asked. "Becoming the leader of _my_ flock, of course." She replied with a smug smirk.

I faced the others. "What is she talking about?" Everyone stayed silent. "Fang!What. Is. She. Talking. About." Anger pierced through my voice and I could hear it cracking.

Angel started to explain. "Were kicking you out Max! Apparently now-a-days everything revolves around you. And we have more important thing to do than to figure out the story of the "incredible" Maximum Ride. So we came out here to start our new life. And we suggest you start yours. So if you wanna say your goodbyes and have a big cry feast , go ahead."

I stare at her. And then at all of them. " I see how you feel and if you want me to leave the I'll leave. Just don't bother finding me if and/or when things go wrong because I'll be doing what you told me to do : starting my new life. Just one question. Who's idea was it to kick me out?" I had to force the last part out. I wanted to cry but the anger inside me put that to the side.

Maya walked over to Fang and put her hand on his shoulder and gave him this dreamy look just to annoy me. And what really ticked me off was that he put his hand on her waist! "It was Fangie's idea."

"With help from me, of course" Angel said with a devilish smile.

"Listen, Max I'm sorry but -" Fang started but i interrupted by pushing him a side. Pushing ALL of them a side; mentally and physically. I ran and finally unrivalled my wings and flew. I don't know where I was going or headed but I knew _everything _was going to change...

**I hope you liked it. Since I have almost nothing to do this summer, I'll try to post everyday. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Max: Why did you make me seem so wimpy**

**?: I think it was hot**

**Fang: Watch it bro. That's my girl**

**Maya: Wait what**

**Max: Oh yeaahh especially since your big fat stupid -**

**Me: Okayy why don't we calm down. And why don't you people out there tune in later.**


	2. Hurt And Druged

**Thank you for all the supportive comments. Sorry for not posting earl****ier but, again, I'm new to this and had alot of trouble. Thank God for youtube. Anyway I would love if you send in those OC's. I need 2 girls and 2 boys and their powers. Please be as specific as you can Anyway here is chapter 2...**

_Max's POV_

Why would they do this to me! I basically took care of them for almost their whole lives and they just betray me like that. And after all that me and Fang have been trough... but that was over now. I hope him and Maya have a great life together. Now down to bisness. Where the hell am I gonna go? I could go to my mom. I know Ella will be glad to see me.

And thats when it hit me ... literaly. I was flying and then someone or something knocked me down and hit me hard on the ground almost knocking the wind out of me. I got up as fast as I can (which wasn't that fast because I think I sprained my ankle). When I got up, I instantly saw that it was an Eraser and got into fight position. "Oh look the big badass wolf came." I said.

"Only so we can get our little piggy." He replied.

"Wait... what! _We?_ " I asked worrily. Next thing you know, at least 5 more Erasers dropped from the trees. One of them being Ari... of course. This was bad. Because more of them equals trouble and trouble minus a flock to help me fight trouble off means getting hurt... bad. I got ready to start kicking someone's ass but, Ari started to chuckle under his breath. I really didn't think that what was about to happen was gonna be funny for him. Oh but apparently it was. Two Erasers came to my back and grabbed my arms.

I kicked and kicked and told them to let me go. But, like any other Eraser, they didn't. Ari came up to me with a needle that had a kind of light turquoise color liquid. He forcefully stuck it into my neck and injected the liquid. Pain was all I could feel. It was traveling fast and going everywhere through my body. I felt like i was being killed from the inside. I let out an ear-splitting scream. And that was the last thing i remember before i blacked out.

_Fang's POV_

I can't believe I just did that. It just hurts that i just let her leave out of my life. But something inside me kep saying that I would see her again. But at the same time, Angel was right. Whatever happened, Max had something to do with it. And that just put us in danger.

"Fang?" Maya asked jumping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her. "I was thinking that maybe we could share a tent." She pointed to the blue tents that she brought along with her

"Umm... Yeah! Why not." I say. She nodded and right before she left there was a scream and a loud one too. And I knew exactly who it was.

"Max!" I yelled out. I wanted to run. Hell, I was about to. But Angel ran to me, stopping me in my tracks. "She's on her own now Fang. Remember? SHE BROUGHT DANGER TO US!" She said the last part loudly and slowly. I held in my anger and I could feel Maya's hand creeping up my arm.

"She got a point, babe." _Babe? Babe!?_ When the hell did I become her babe?And that's what ticked me off. I yanked Maya's hand off of mine and climbed up a tree. I needed to calm down and clear my mind. I just needed to think about Max one time before I have to forget about her.

_Max's POV_

I woke up with my head pounding. And of course with every Eraser kidnapping there is a cage involved. I had a big cage so I had enough room to get a little comfortable before they do a bunch of shit to me. And to make it all better, 3 male white coat comes in. They come closer to me unlocking my door.

_Get ready, Maximum. Time to kick some white coat ass_.I tell myself. But when two of them lift me up out of the cage i could hardly move my body. I felt weak. And thats mean they druged me. Damnit! They took me into another room and set me down in a chair and strapped my arms and legs and my chest. I can hardly hear what they say but it was getting clearer. I guess that thing they injected in me had a really big effect, so all I can do for know is watch. So they conversate a little and then Jeb comes in with a tray in his hand. It has two needles. One has an orange liquid and the other has a purple one. Defenceless, I had to let then inject them into me. They put the orange one into my wrist. The purple one went into my mid-arm. They didn't hurt as much as the tirqiose one. When they are done they take a pill and put it into my mouth. Next they make me drink water. For some reason I was getting really tired. And I couldn't help it. I'd fell asleep.

_?'s POV_

"Max! MAX!" I yell and she finally opens her eyes. "Yes! Max can you hear me? If you can, blink twice." She did. "Max I need you to come with me if you want to be safe. And i need you to trust me. As you know I haven't been the best person but please come with me."

It took her a while but She wearily nodded./ppI smiled, untied her and lifted her up bridal style. Rushing her down the halls of the School. Keeping her safe. There was secret place under the school in the boiler room that we could sneak out of without anyone noticing./ppI helped her climb out the window. Picking her up again, I looked over the cliff. I backed up and took a deep breath. Then I ran off the cliff, spreading out my wings. Taking my beloved to safety.

**Ohhhh MYSTERY PERSON! Please don't forget to give me OC's. I only need two boys and Two girls. Annndddd... COMMENT WHO YOU THINK THE MYSTERY PERSON IS. Thanks.**

**Maya: I just want to say that I'm awesome and beautiful and Fang is mine and cute and Fang is mine and-**

**Me: Shut. Up. Maya. **


	3. Somethings Have To Happen

**Chapter 3! I would like to thank shivvie and F15hFAXfan for the OC's. I will definitely use them. And a quick reply to xeopard: Their will be some Mylan ... but this is an all Fax story. Well if that is all we have for today... LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN- Um sorry. Wrong book. Here is Chapter 3 of a Maximum Ride story.**

_Max POV_

_Fang holding me and taking me away from the school. The flock not thinking that I was a threat. And everything was normal. _But I now for a fact, that it was all a dream.

I woke up expecting to be in a cage or on a lab table. But not waking up in the woods to someone walking towards me smiling. "Hey! Look who's awake!" I identified the person silky blond hair. His deep blue eyes that any girl can get lost in. And that sweet as sugar smile.

"Dylan?" I asked with my cracked voice. He gave me a small smile and handed me a bottle of water. After drinking at least half, I had questions that needed to be answered. "So how long was I out?"

" A couple of days. 3 days at the school and 1 with me." He sat closer to me as he explained.

" So why did u save me from the hellhole?" I asked being serious, but apparently Dylan found it funny. He quietly laughed.

He looked straight at me. "Pretty self explanatory if you know what I mean.?" And I did. You see, Dylan was genetically programed to "love" me but he once told me that he would still love me even if he wasn't programed just for me. But I highly doubt that and still do. " So tell what happened to your deep,dark and dangerous boyfriend and your team."

I didn't look at him. Instead I looked straight ahead. I didn't want to tell him anything and plus on the other hand, he didn't need to know. Dylan made a deep sigh and said "You can't avoid that question. While you were asleep you keep saying " How could you Fang" or "Why". So if you have something to tell me Maximum I suggest you tell me now."

I hated the fact that he called me Maximum. But for once I didn't have that swirl in my stomach when he said it. And I didn't even mind that much. I kinda liked the way he said it. What the hell! I AM NOT FALLING FOR DYLAN!

"Come on Max. You can't leave me with the suspense" He nudged me making a small smile. Damn that smile of his. It was so memorizing! Well depending on what might happen after these events, I might as well tell him.

I looked at his deep blue eyes. "They thought that I was a danger and a threat to them, so they kicked me out and replaced me with Maya. So when I left, some Erasers attacked me and injected some kind of liquid in me. It knocked me out with an entrance of excruciating pain. Next thing you know I was in the school and they took me to a lab looking place. I tried to fight back but i guess the thing they injected me with temporarily numbed my body. They then injected me with more mysterious liquids. Then you were there taking me away."

"Wow" He started. " I mean how could some one think that the beautiful Maximum Ride was dangerous. Um, anyway I think that first liquid was something called Electrict. It's like an electric liquid which causes a lot of pain for you but would kill a human. I don't know what the other two were but I'm pretty the pill was some kind of ultra sleeping pill which explains why you were out for so long." I nodded in understanding. I was very surprised that he knew so much about what medication the school gives their test subjects, but what really stuck on me was when he called me beautiful. It was expected (very expected) but for some odd reason when he said it I got butterflies in my stomach! For a second I was positive that it was a side effect from the pill or one of the three injections they gave me. But soon I realized the butterflies were from Dylan's smile. Yes, that is , Maximum Ride has butterflies.

Dylan quietly stood up stretched a little and reached for my hand. I questionably look at it. If he really thinks I'm gonna take his hand he should go dig himself a hole, go down there and think again."No way" I chuckled at him. He made a small smirk and took both of my hands and helped me up. What the hell! I'm sure that I specified that I didn't want him to picked me up. And the worst part was that he brought me really close to his face.

"Come on, your gonna be with me than you have to learn how to cooperate." He sweetly smiled at me. WAIT WHAT!

"Be together?! Excuse me!?" I exclaimed. He didn't even bother to answer my left me and picked up a blue backpack that was leaning up against the tree. He then came closer to my face again, held my hand ( this time I didn't force it away, maybe because I liked it.. I said maybe!), and whispered some thing in my ear.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." He backed up slowly and let go of my hand. Should I go with him? I don't have anywhere else to go. And with whats going on I don't want to put my mom and Ella in danger. Plus, going with him will get my mind off of the flock and Fang. I took a deep sigh and looked down. "Aren't you coming!" He yells out to me.

I might as well come. I mean what the worse that can happen...

* * *

_3 years later..._

* * *

_Fangs POV_

We were being attacked (again) by Erasers. It seems like those thing gotten stronger or maybe we just got weaker. It's been 3 years since we ditched Max. On some days I try not to think about her. Gazzy thinks it's because she's "genetically taped in to my head head", but I just tell him to shut up. Maya is still on this whole "I'm your girlfriend thing". I don't even like her that much. But she's a good leader.

Nudge is doing okay, I think. I mean she's talking way less than she used to. And when she does talk a lot it's not even that much she has to say. It's kind of depressing but I was never that concerned. Iggy and Gazzy are still best friends but they don't really act as happy as they did before. Their still active and goofy, but that went from a ten to a five. And Angel is just... scary.

Me, on the other hand am fine on the outside but on the inside, I'm full of emotions.

POW! That's Another one to the face. Anyway, we're not doing so well with the Erasers. Angel has taken down at least 7 but their still ganging up on her. Izzy and Nudge aren't doing so hot either and Maya's right next to me helping me fight off some of the other Erasers. And Gazzy was nowhere to be found. I tried to round house kick one of them but they grabbed my ankle and threw it down. The pain spiraled around my ankle. It hurt a lot and I think he even twisted it. Another Eraser grabbed my hands and pinned them behind my back.

I looked around just in time to see that they had everyone just like they had me. But Gazzy was still nowhere to be found. I hope he's okay. A bunch of white coats came out of a truck that was not too far away. And guess who was front and center... yep that's right , Jeb. "What do you want!"I yell at him, my voice sounding icy cold.

"Oh Fang. All I want is for you to come back to the school. I promised to take good care of you and your Flock." He lies to me. All I could do is look at him. All he has done to us and he wants to 'take good care of us'.

To my luck from the corner of my eye I see the Gasman preparing a few flour bombs\stick bombs. Next thing you know Gazzy threw one at the white coats. I know those bombs too. When thrown at you, your eyes will burn badly. So I was really surprised when all I could see was the glow of this blueish force field. When the flour and the stink cleared up their was something different. In the force field their were still white coats but their was someone else in there.

I could tell it was a female. She was on one knee and had her head down. I'm pretty sure she was the one that put up the force field. The mystery girl deactivated the force field and and stood up. I couldn't believe what I saw. The girl had blond hair and wore a blue T- shirt and a black leather jacket. She was also wearing jeans and combat boots. I looked in her face. I was the face I fell in love in.

_It was Max._

**Cliffhanger! Hope you liked. I sure did. Comment what you think! Don't forget to review**


End file.
